Don't Leave Me
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Japan shows some kindness to Belarus when big brother mode is activated but now she wants him to marry her. Belarus X Japan OOCness


**Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Storyline:** Japan shows some kindness to Belarus and now she wants him to marry her.

**Pairing:**oneside BelarusXRussia, BelarusXJapan

**~Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh", Russia cries out, running like he never ran before down the hallway. Passer-bys and bystanders quickly got of the Russian's way. It was an amusing sight to some of the other nations who watch the large nation run around the G8 building. The reason for the great and powerfully Russia to run far away was his dear little sister...who had a very sharp knife with her.

The Russian finally found a place to hide, the men's bathroom. Belarus was so close to capturing her brother when suddenly he ran into a room. She ran up to the door and was about to open it, disregarding the sign until another male called out to her. Behind her was the personification of Germany.

"Don't you dare go in there. The women's is over there.", the German stated, point to a door to the left.

"I want my brother not the bathroom.", Belarus hissed.

"Then wait back in the meeting room till he comes out. You can't just stand there all day. Nor can he hide there for the whole day.", Germany sighed before walking away from the crazy woman. Belarus turned back to the bathroom door when someone walked out. She about to attack but then noticed it wasn't her brother. Though she didn't even know who it was. He had a polar bear though.

Canada was very shocked when he saw the female nation standing there with a knife. He helded his bear, who can't even think of his name at the moment, closer. The Canadian stood there trembling, wishing he listened to Russia for once. She moved closer to with her knife.

"You! Get me my brother! NOW!", Belarus shreiked, raising her knife. Canada rushed back into the bathroom and into a stall. On the other side of the stall, Russia popped his head up to see who was there.

"I told you!", Russia called out from the stall next to his.

"I know that now! She is probably still out there.", Canada replied meekly.

Hours past as the Belarussian walked for her brother. She was sp tempted to just going in there but each time, Germany would tell her not to. The G8 meeting ended up being cancelled since two of its members were locked in the bathroom. Belarus waited and waited there for her brother.

But unknown to her, he had already escaped. There was no one else in the hallway now and it was starting to get dark outside. Belarus leaned against the opposite wall, glaring at the Men's sign. Even though she was tired, she stayed there waiting. Belarus sat down against the wall, letting her eyes close for a few minutes. Her breathing slowed down as she drift off to sleep.

As she slept agaisnt the wall a figure walking by went over to her. He took off his jacket, laying over the sleeping girl. She was cute, he noted while looking at her face. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and stared at him. He jumped back, surprised.

A warm weight woke the sleeping Belarussian up. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Japan. _What's he doing here? Where is my brother? Why is there a jacket on me?_ She looked at the man before her, trying to study him. Belarus noted she had surprised him but now he had a stoic expression like he normally did.

"Why are you here.", she hissed at him.

"Ah...I left some papers here. You were sleeping and...sorry.", Japan said shyly, looking away.

"Speak up!", Belarus demanded.

"I'm sorry for bothering you miss. I need to leave now. You probably should go home as well. Your brother has already left.", the Japanese exclaimed before walking away.

"Lair! He has to be still in there!", the blond women cried out, grabbing Japan's arm. In shock he turned around to face her. She looked up at with determined eyes. He blushed slightly, wanting to be let go of.

"I'm sorry, but it is true. I saw him with...a guy and a polar bear.", Japan recalled, looking into the other's eyes.

"No no no no! My brother didn't leave me! No!", Belarus shrieked, holding on the Japanese's arm tighter. Japan didn't flinch when she squeezed harder but his gazed soften as started crying girl. He raised his other hand to lift her chin up to look in to her eyes.

"Please don't cry miss. Beautiful women shouldn't ever cry.", Japan said while stroking her cheek. Belarus looked deep in the other's dark eyes. No one has ever touched her so kindly before. A warm feeling swept through her body as she felt the other's hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I want my brother.", Belarus whispered sadly

"Do you love him?", Japan didn't know why he asked that but he wished to know the answer. Her eyes widen when he finished speaking. She then felt his hand move through her hair, gentle stroking it.

"Of ...of course! I love him! I want to marry him!", she cried out softly while leaning into the other's touch. It was such a strange feeling, though a feeling she craved. She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. It was different from what she expected to feel when she thought of her brother. Suddenly his had moved away from her hair, away from her body. Belarus opened her eyes to stare up at the other wondering why he stopped. "What? Why did you stop?", she questioned.

"You love him correct? Then please allow me to leave. I really should be going now. Sorry if I have taken up your time.", Japan said in a monotone voice while trying to move away.

"Stop! Don't leave me too!", Belarus cried out, holding on to his arm even tighter. "I don't want to be alone...brother left me again..." She on the verge of crying again when she pulled into a hug by the other. She let go of his arm and he pulled her closer to his body. Japan held her close, petting her head gentle.

"It's...alright please don't cry Miss Belarus.", he whispered softly to her.

"You won't leave...me?", she asked, looking up at him.

"Ah...hai I won't.", Japan replied as his cheeks turned pink again.

"You're...cute.", Belarus dead pinned, starting into his eyes. "I'm not letting you go now."

"Nani?"

"Marry me Japan." Belarus's lips connected with Japan's, bring them into a passionate kiss. Out of shock the Japanese did nothing while Belarus pulled him closer, deepen the kiss. Her tongue licked his lips, demanded them to part. Japan slowly regained conscious, tighten his hold on her. He parted his lips to let her in. Their tongues then danced together in the other's mouth. But soon broke apart for air, resting their foreheads together and looking deep in to each other's eyes.

"Hai..."

* * *

A/N: There is a possible wedding sequel to this...thats if anyone even likes it.


End file.
